Minase Kotori
Short Girl Little Girl |kanji=水瀬 小鳥 ドール |romaji=Minase Kotori Dōru |affiliation=Phantom Thieves of Hearts |date_of_birth=December 4 |age=16-17 |zodiac=Sagittarius |height= |weight= |blood_type=A |melee_weapon=Butterfly knives |ranged_weapon=Handguns |arcana=Strength |persona=Eyre, Jeanne D'Arc |japanese_va=Hanazawa Kana |english_va=Megan Shipman }} |Minase Kotori}} is a student at Shūjin Academy who lives a double life as a Phantom Thief. Appearance Kotori is a short young girl with light skin. She has long, straight brown hair and bright green eyes. She is said to be the spitting image of her mother. Because of her short stature, she is sometimes mistaken for someone younger. She is often described as cute, and it said that she has almost a childishly innocent look. Her winter uniform consists of a white button-up shirt under her blazer, Shūjin's traditional skirt, black thigh-high socks, and brown ankle boots. She wears a bright red bow with her shirt. Her casual winter outfit consists of a navy blue coat with yellow plaid accents, a black skirt, black stockings with yellow diamond designs down the sides, and brown shoes. Her summer uniform consists of a short sleeve white button-down shirt, Shūjin's traditional skirt with suspenders, short white socks, and black mary-janes. She wears the same bright red bow with her shirt. Her casual summer outfit consists of a white dress with a blue bow on the chest and white sandals. Her Metaverse outfit consists of a sleeves black tailcoat, a white collared shirt with puffed sleeves and a black ribbon tie, black shorts, gray striped stockings, black ribboned shoes, and black gloves. She has a long red ribbon tied around her neck as well as on the back of her coat. Her mask has a doll-like appearance, complete with inked on eyelashes, a studded nose, and a large red bow on top. Personality Kotori is defined by her strong humanitarian nature. She has a strong sense of justice that drives her to help everyone in need. She can't stand being idle when someone needs help. She has an optimistic view of the world, which can verge on naivete at times. She has a "if someone isn't doing it right, do it yourself" mentality, especially when it comes to adults. She is incredibly determined to succeed, though she can be easily distracted. She always ends up on the right track, though. She is very friendly and kind, often being described as sweet and warm. However, she is very emotional and can easily fall into slumps. She is very expressive, so no matter how hard she tries to hide her feelings, it is never hard to tell what she is feeling. She has an air of confidence, but she is hiding insecurity. She doesn't view herself as particularly important, which causes her to do some reckless things. Above all, she has amazing fortitude and bravery. She is willing to endure a lot of suffering to help people or get what she wants. History Kotori was born in Tokyo, and her father was the boss of a yakuza clan, the Akasaka-gumi. While her father was always quite busy, she spent a lot of time with her mother. Unfortunately, when Kotori was seven years old, her mother died after being struck with a car. Her father suspected that another gang was involved in her death, but he didn't have enough evidence to confront them. Listening to the advice he got from a few trusted advisers, he dropped his wish for revenge. Still, he was crushed by Mariko's death. However, he had to be strong for Kotori. He raised her on his own, with the help of the members of Akasaka-gumi. He often saw Mariko in Kotori, which made him both happy and sad. After Mariko's death, Gakuto sheltered Kotori. She was rarely allowed to leave the house, and if she did, she always had either him or an Akasaka-gumi member with her. She was home-schooled until middle school. When she walked to school, she always had at least one Akasaka-gumi member with her, with caused the other kids to be afraid of her. When word got out that her father was a yakuza boss, her classmates only avoided her more. Many rumors were spread about her, including one that said that she would send assassins to your house if you got on her bad side. One day in her second year of middle school, she saw a third-year bullying one of her classmates, a boy named Hozaki Fumito. She tried to step in and stop the third-year, but he pushed her down and told her to mind her own business. Angered, she stood up and flipped him over her shoulder, effectively dislocating his shoulder. She got in a lot of trouble, getting suspended for a few days. After she returned, Hozaki approached her and thanked her for what she did. They became friends, and they remained friends until the middle of their third year when he moved away. Kotori moved onto high school, attending Shūjin Academy. The rumors of her spread around her new school very quickly, and people were afraid of her again. She spent all her time by herself. After the Kamoshida incident during her second year, her father required her to have more guards with her at all times. She began to grow tired of the restriction on her freedom. Walking home from school one day, she witnessed a member of another yakuza, Himura-kai, threatening an innocent man. She asked her guards to help him, but they said they were under orders not to meddle in Himura-kai's business, as tensions were high between the two clans. Gakuto was trying to avoid an all-out war. After a few days, Kotori witnessed another fight on her way home from school, this time between two Himura-kai members. Knowing that her guards wouldn't do anything, she intervened in the fight herself. Her father scolded her when she got home. She fought with him, saying that he was just as bad as Himura-kai because he wasn't doing anything. Later that night, she sneaked out to walk around the city. She met the guy that she had saved earlier, and he explained his situation to her. Himura-kai's leadership had been passed down the Himura family for ages, and there was a new boss, Himura Hirotsugu. Himura had been forcing his subordinates to commit more and more crimes, each getting increasingly worse. When he was called out on his actions, he tried to dispose of his criticizers. According to the man, Himura was planning something big, The next day at school, Kotori helped Sakamoto Ryūji, her classmate, pick up some of his papers that had fallen off his desk. She recognized his handwriting as the handwriting of Kamoshida's calling card. After putting the pieces together, she followed him up to the roof, where the other Phantom Thieves were. She asked if they would change Himura's heart, and she gave them her contact information. The next day, she got a call from Amamiya Ren, asking if she would meet with him and provide more information about Himura. The next day, she went against her father's wishes and led the Phantom Thieves to the Himura-kai building after school. Yakuza members came out and saw them, so they quickly retreated to the Metaverse, where Himura's Palace had manifested as a shrine where he was worshiped. Upon seeing all the strange things, Kotori passed out. They took her to a safe room and explained what was going on. They advised her to stay in the safe room until they could clear a path, but after they left, she left the safe room to explore. She was captured by shadows, taken to the main room, and chained to the wall. Eventually, the Phantom Thieves found the room and saw her chained up. Shadow Himura explained that he had been planning to kidnap Kotori in real life in order to provoke her father. He would invoke war with Akasaka-gumi and "wipe them out" in the process. Afterwards, he planned to make Kotori his wife. This is when Kotori's Persona, Eyre, awakened. After defeating the guards that Shadow Himura sent after them, they escaped from the Metaverse. After that, Kotori became an official member of the Phantom Thieves. After stealing Himura's Treasure, a intricate knife that had been passed down in the Himura family, Himura confessed to all his crimes and was put in jail. Persona and Abilities Personas Eyre: Kotori's initial Persona, based off the titular character from Charlotte Brontë's novel Jane Eyre. *'Resists:' Bless *'Weak:' Curse Jeanne D'Arc: Kotori's ultimate Persona based off the historical figure Saint Joan of Arc. *'Block:' Bless *'Resists:' Physical *'Weak:' Curse Kotori's Personas focus on Bless magic and physical attacks, making them balanced physical and magical attackers. They also learn Almighty magic. Social Link Abilities Battle Quotes * "Eyre! / Jeanne D'Arc!" (Exploiting enemy's weakness) * "Rip them apart, Eyre!" (Exploiting enemy's weakness) * "Jeanne D'Arc, strike them down!" (Exploiting enemy's weakness) * "Persona!" (Summoning Persona) * "Let's go!" (Summoning Persona) * "I'll carve you!" (Attack with Melee Weapon) * "Move!" (Attack with Melee Weapon) * "I'll fill you with holes!" (Using guns) * "I will destroy you!" (Using offensive skill) * "Die for me, okay?" (Using offensive skill) * "It's not down yet." (Enemy survives her attack) * "Um, whoops!" (Enemy dodges her attack) * "Ugh!" (Taking damage) * "Ow, ow, ow!" (Getting knocked down) * "You can't touch me!" (Dodging enemy attack) * "Try harder next time!" (Dodging enemy attack) * "I can't do this much longer..." (Low health) * "I'm sorry..." (Incapacitated) * "Ugh, I'm so pissed off!" (While Enraged) * "I-I'm not s-scared! Haha..." (While Feared) * "Thank you!" (HP is recovered by someone's skill or item) * "I owe you one!" (HP is recovered by someone's skill or item) * "Are you alright?" (Using Harisen Recovery) * "Keep going!" (Using Harisen Recovery) * "Not on my watch!" (Shielding Ren) * "I'll give it my all!" (Receiving Baton Pass) * "Leave it to me!" (Receiving Baton Pass) * "You got this!" (Passing Baton Pass) * "I'm counting on you!" (Passing Baton Pass) * "Don't move!" (Initiating a Hold Up) * "Let's end this!" (Initiating All-Out Attack) * "You're finished!" (Initiating All-Out Attack) * "Here we go!" (Initiating All-Out Attack) * "Come on, let me do it!" (Requesting Follow-Up Attack) * "I'll finish it." (Requesting Follow-Up Attack) * "Don't cross me!" (During Follow-Up Attack) * "Don't mess with us!" (During Follow-Up Attack) * "This doll fights back!" (All-Out Attack finishing touch) * "Did it hurt?" (All-Out Attack finishing touch) * "Did you think you would win?" (All-Out Attack finishing touch) * "Oh, I can do what I want?" (Tactics changed to Act Freely) * "I'll give them hell." (Tactics changed to Full Assault) * "I'll save my strength." (Tactics changed to Conserve SP) * "I won't be reckless." (Tactics changed to Heal/Support) * "I trust you." (Tactics changed to Direct Command) * "I could do this all day!" (Battle results) * "We can't stop now." (Battle results) * "There's no stopping me now!" (Learning new move) * "Hey, that one's pretty cool!" (Ren gains a new Persona) Trivia *Her favorite food is ramen. *Current concern: When she stands next to Yūsuke, she looks even shorter. *She can do tricks with butterfly knives. Quotes *''"If you don't try to stop people who are doing wrong, then you're just as bad as them!"'' (to her father) *''"I heard that she'll send assassins to your house if you get on her bad side."'' (the rumor about Kotori) *''"My father always used to tell me I should stick up for the weak."'' (to a yakuza member) *''"I’ve come so far to put an end to these schemes… If I just did whatever I was told, then I wouldn’t have gotten this far."'' *''"You are despicable. Using your members as slaves to do your bidding… taking advantage of my father’s compassion for his members… I will not let you do as you please. You will never threaten anyone’s freedom again!"'' (to Himura) *''"You said what I’ve been trying to work up the courage to say for a long time… You said it just like that. You’re amazing."'' (to Ren) Gallery Kotori 4.png|Kotori at the summer fireworks festival Kotori finisher.png|Kotori's All-Out Attack finish